


Push and Shove

by Miya_Morana



Series: Helping Hands [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The afternoon is indeed interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Shove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emerald_embers for the Five Acts Meme back in 2010.

The bed is soft and comfortable. It’s mere presence in an apartment shared by an angel and a demon, neither of them requiring any sleep, makes the nature of their relationship quite obvious.

Aziraphale’s lips are smooth and pliant under Castiel’s, just like his body, spread open under him. Crowley’s hands are gently guiding Castiel’s on Aziraphale’s dick in a slow rhythm.

“Are the handcuffs necessary?” Castiel asks, and Aziraphale pulls slightly on the binding metal rings, moaning softly. There are Enochian symbols etched into them, and Castiel can’t quite believe his brother lets a demon tie him up with those.

“He _likes_ them,” Crowley breathes in Castiel’s ear, making him shiver. “Look at him, writhing under our hands, under your hands, completely at your mercy. I’m sure Dean would let you do that to him, too. He trusts you.”

Castiel’s already hard cock twitches at the demon’s words as he imagines Dean, tied up to a motel bed, looking at him with the same lust in his green eyes that is currently in Aziraphale’s. Crowley licks Castiel’s ear, his free hand caressing the angel’s spine, teasing the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades where his wings are folded inside his vessel.

Castiel hums in approval, arching back into the touch.

“You know what else Aziraphale likes?” Crowley’s breath ghosts inside Castiel’s ear. “A hot mouth around his dick. Would you like to try that, Castiel?”

Castiel licks his lips, nods. Crowley’s hand leaves his as he helps him position himself between his brother’s parted legs. The demon gives him instructions and Castiel, who’s always been a good learner, follows them dutifully.

He starts by licking Aziraphale’s cock from the base up and presses the flat of his tongue against the head, then he stretches his lips around the hard flesh and lets it slide into his mouth, careful about his teeth. It’s a heavy weight against his tongue, a foreign taste that’s kind of intoxicating. Slowly, he starts bobbing his head up and down, sucking lightly.

“Good boy,” Crowley croons, and Castiel would protest but his mouth is full and Aziraphale is making delicious little sounds. “Give me your hand.”

Castiel shifts his position to give his hand to the demon, who proceeds to squeezing some kind of gel on his fingers. “Lube,” he explains. “Aziraphale doesn’t really need preparation, but your human will. You don’t want to hurt Dean when you take him, do you? Plus, it’s great foreplay.”

Aziraphale whimpers in agreement, and Castiel lets Crowley bring one of his now slick fingers to the other angel’s entrance. “Push inside,” he says, and when Castiel does Aziraphale pushes back, shoving his cock deeper into Castiel’s mouth, tugging hard on the handcuffs.

“See how he likes that?” Crowley says, pressing a kiss on Castiel’s spine, tongue darting out to taste the angel’s skin. “I’ll show you how good it feels, so you can understand.” Then there are hands parting the cheeks of Castiel’s ass and something slithers inside of him, touches parts of his vessel even himself never has. He moans around his brother’s cock, and Aziraphale bucks up again.

Without being told, Castiel pushes a second finger inside the other angel. He curves them, testing, exploring, and is rewarded by Aziraphale moaning his name. “Oh, Castiel!” Castiel’s cock throbs at that delicious sound. When Crowley’s fingers push against something in him, the angel moans loudly around his brother’s cock. He feels Aziraphale tense up, bucking hard into his mouth, his cock sliding all the way into his throat. Then Aziraphale cries out and there’s something warm filling his mouth. Castiel’s eyes widen as he realizes his brother just came in his mouth.

He swallows and lets Aziraphale’s cock slide out of his mouth. Crowley nips his ass, making him give a small yelp.

“Did you make my angel come, Castiel?”

“Ye... Yes!” Castiel pushes back against Crowley’s fingers and whines when they slip out of him.

“Good,” the demon says. “Now take him.” Castiel looks back at him. “Come on, put your hard cock into his tight ass. It’ll feel like Heaven, I swear.”

“Aziraphale?” Castiel asks, and the other angel nods, spreading his legs wider.

“Do it, Castiel. _Please_.” He’s already growing hard again, his angel metabolism helping.

They shift on the bed, and Crowley puts a couple of thick pillows under Aziraphale’s hips. There are red marks around the angel’s wrists, Castiel notices, but Aziraphale doesn’t seem to mind, and he’ll heal quickly enough afterwards, so Castiel doesn’t say anything. He crawls over his brother’s body, presses their mouths together. Aziraphale’s tongue darts out to lick into his mouth.

Then Castiel, following Crowley’s instructions, pushes is cock inside Aziraphale. It’s so tight, so warm, so _good_ , and for a second Castiel imagines what it would feel like to slide inside of Dean, to make him _his_ like this. Castiel stops once he’s fully buried inside his brother, and feels Crowley move on the bed.

The demon pushes Castiel’s legs apart and positions himself behind him. Castiel feels the head of Crowley’s cock enter him, just an inch or so, and he groans. And then, Crowley grips his hips and pushes them back, And Castiel’s ass is suddenly full with the demon’s hard cock. But his own is almost all the way out of Aziraphale, and the other angel whines, pulling on the handcuffs tying him to the bed.

And Castiel gets it. With a moan, he pushes back into Aziraphale, feeling Crowley’s cock slip almost entirely out of him, then pulls out again, impaling himself on the demon’s prick. He starts moving in a crazed rhythm between them, lost in the double sensations of taking and being taken. One of Crowley’s hands sneaks around him to grab Aziraphale’s cock and starts jerking him. It’s too much, it’s way too much, and Castiel almost whites out as he comes inside Aziraphale.

He collapses on his brother, but Crowley keeps pounding in him, shoving him back inside Aziraphale, and it’s making him a bit dizzy. He kisses Aziraphale again, swallows his moans in his mouth He feels his brother come between their stomachs, and not long after that Crowley tenses up, shoves deep inside of him, and tips over the edge, too.

They fall in a heap of limbs, out of breath. Crowley reaches up and opens Aziraphale’s handcuffs. The angel sighs and wraps an arm around Castiel, the other one around Crowley. As their breathing comes back to normal, Castiel thinks that his tie would be perfect to bind Dean’s wrists to the bed.


End file.
